


i will never leave you

by niniibaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun can’t see the wings because he’s only half fairy, M/M, and fluff, baekhyun has pink hair, bbh doesnt have wings whoops, because thats the ultimate color on him, but he still loves baekhyun!!!!, chanyeol is a vampire, chanyeol is supportive and romantic we all love him, fairy wings are invisible to everyone except other fairies, i made up the kingdom names, its not stated but king hyeon had to have a wife to show the public and he had junmyeon with her, junmyeon is baekhyuns older brother, royal au, so he was born before baekhyun while the king was still together with baekhyuns mom, the king is kind of an ass at times, theres angst probably, updates will vary because im new to this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniibaek/pseuds/niniibaek
Summary: Byun Baekhyun, the youngest prince of the esteemed Kingdom of Avaria, has lived his whole life unaware of the power he holds. And then one day, when the neighboring Kingdom of Deson is visiting, Avaria is attacked, and the young prince must do whatever it takes to protect his people.Even if it means teaming up with Park Chanyeol.





	1. the start

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!!!! this is officially my first fic on this website and im hoping it goes well! my best friend encouraged me to post this because i have a hard time finishing things so this may help me! i love her a lot so this first chapter is dedicated to you!!   
> please leave comments to share what needs work i would really appreciate it!  
> Enjoy!

Prologue

Long ago, when the nations were one and lived in peace, the mythical beings called angels would travel down in secret to live with the inhabitants of earth. It was prohibited, of course, because there were hunters who would give anything to acquire a set of beautiful white wings. So, the angels had to do it in secret, afraid of both the hunters and those in heaven who would surely punish them .

There was one angel, however, that wanted more than to just visit earth for short periods of time. Her name was Haneul, and she wanted nothing more than to live on earth as a mortal. Heaven was beautiful, sure, but it didn't have the same natural and home-y feel that earth did. There was streams and lakes and rivers, all shining a beautiful deep blue that held fish and mammals and plants. The gardens she has seen in a simple glance are colorful and bright, flowers of every shape and color all gathered in one place. She dreamed of having a place like that for herself one day. 

She longed to see the white beaches in the south, the hot sand burning her feet and the cool ocean refreshing her in more ways than one. She wanted to build sandcastles and collect seashells and do things that humans do. She wanted to live like one day she would die, and as an angel that was surely impossible. '

And then it happened. She met the love of her life, a prince named Hyeon. He was the crown prince of the Kingdom of Avaria, a simple yet elegant kingdom home to the race of fairies. He was kind and gentle to her,so different than other men she has encountered over her multiple stays at earth. He was handsome as well, though Hanuel would also use the term "pretty" to describe him. His features were smooth and soft, with a small nose and pale skin. He had a strong jaw, though, and he was very skilled with a sword. Haneul fell in love quickly. The same could not be said with Hyeon. He liked her, there was no doubt about that, but he was wary of her at the same time. He knew she wasn't being truthful about her past, and she would disappear for days at a time. 

"Haneul, my sweetheart, I am gonna ask you a serious question now, and I beg that you be honest with me." The prince said, face gentle but voice carrying a small harshness in it that commanded respect. Haneul nodded. 

"Of course, I will say nothing except the truth." She promised. 

"There is something that you are not telling me about your past. I have reason to believe that it is very important, and that it has something to do with you disappearing for days. I am starting to get worried." Hyeon said, not breaking eye contact with his beloved. Haneul sighed, readying herself for his reaction to her next words. 

"I guess I will get right to the point, then. I am an angel, a strong one at that, and I came to earth to accomplish my dreams." 

Hyeon stared at her in shock, not yet registering the weight of her words. He was in a relationship with an  _angel_ , the most sought out race of people in the world. Why would someone like that be interested in him? There was surely someone more powerful than him, more handsome, more  _everything_. So why him? He voiced that last part to Hanuel. She laughed. 

"Because I love you, Hyeon. Not anyone else in this universe." 

And just like that, they finally discovered that true love defeats what anyone may think of them. To he outside world, Hyeon is a single Crown Prince looking for a wife to rule beside him in the future. But to the ones in the castle, Hyeon has already found his soulmate in Haneul. 

They know that they can't get married, as it would be made public news and they would discover Haneul's true identity. Their relationship stayed strong for two years, healthy and still as lovely as the first time they met. And on their two year anniversary, they became one for the first time. They sought comfort in each others bodies. And from that day, a baby was made. Haneul cried tears of joy, for this was her first child. Hyeon, on the other hand, was scared of the predicament. He didn't want to have children with a woman that was not his queen, as it would create controversy if the news ever made it to the public. 

So, on the third day after Haneul told him she was pregnant, he told her that if she did not find a way to get rid of the baby then he will not be with her anymore. Haneul was outraged, not understanding how this sweet man could disregard his own child. They fought for days afterwards, screaming and crying and breaking things. And then one day, Haneul decided it was enough. She wrote him a goodbye note, and packed her things and left him for good. Hyeon couldn't find it in himself to be sad about it. 

Nine months later, accompanied by one of her dear friends, Haneul gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. She held him, and it felt like everything was gonna be alright. He had a similar nose to his father, small and round, and eyes that belonged to his mother. His eyes were a dark brown, warm like melted chocolate. Haneul was glad that she made the decision to keep him. 

A month after the baby was born, the angels tracked down Haneul. They surrounded the cabin, voicing that if she did not peacefully walk out then they would have to use force. The young angel passed the baby to her best friend, telling her that her top priority is to deliver him to the Kingdom of Avaria. She prayed that Hyeon would not turn them away. She watched her baby leave through the backdoor, face pleasant in his deep slumber.  _I love you, my baby._

Haneul died that night in a blaze of fire. 

The next day a baby arrived on the doorsteps of the Kingdom of Avaria, and his name was Baekhyun. 


	2. the kingdom of avaria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay y’all this is the official first chapter and there’s probably some grammar mistakes but I’ll worry about that later   
> (Unless it would bother people, which then please tell me and I will try to fix it)   
> also, follow me on twitter!!   
> @niniibaek

The Kingdom of Avaria

The Fairies, though prone to their times of violence, are overall a very peaceful race. They are naturally friendly and polite, and have been able to survive throughout the centuries due to their decision to never pick sides in a war. The kingdom itself is very beautiful, with it's lush green shrubbery and glittering, crystal blue water. Flowers grow mostly everywhere the eye can see, some small and pink while others are large and weirdly shaped. The air was clean and bright, and not a day went by that the kingdom wasn't joyous. The citizens themselves were always happy, their wings fluttering behind them as they flew above the ground. 

Everyone's wings were unique, with some being as large as a window while others were small and dainty. However, all of them are strong and beautiful, with swirling designs and shining glitter. They were, by far, the most important thing in a Fairies life. 

Baekhyun didn't know if that was true. Of course, it's mainly because he doesn't have his own pair of wings. How could they be so important if even the youngest prince didn't need them to survive? He found it quite ridiculous. 

His father, King Hyeon, explained to him that he didn't have wings because he wasn't really a true child of the kingdom, that he was born from someone of another race. Baekhyun didn't know whether to believe him or not; his father wasn't one to lie so easily, but if he was some bastard child then why would the king claim him as a prince? Perhaps he should bring that question up next time they see each other. 

"Baekhyun? Are you in here?" A knock announced the arrival of someone coming into his room, the voice coming from the other side of the door indicating that it was his older brother, Junmyeon. He called for the other to let him know he was in bed. "What are you still doing in bed? Father has called for both of us to appear in the throne room." 

Junmyeon, though only two years older than Baekhyun, has grown up to be a more mature prince. He was certainly fit for the title of Crown Prince. 

"Give me a second, hyung. My eyes are still adjusting to seeing you so early in the morning." The younger prince said, lips pulled into a cheeky smile as he say Junmyeon frown. 

"Very funny, Baekhyun. I forgot how much of a joy you are when you wake up" Junmyeon's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Now get up before they send the guards after both of us. And dress nicely, please. We have guests." Baekhyun let his smile fall at the mention of guests. He wonders who would show up at the crack of dawn to speak to his father. 

~

Apparently it would be the Vampires that would visit their kingdom this early. He supposed it made sense, since Vampires are faster and stronger at night, so it would be safer for them to travel at night. 

Baekhyun found it interesting how different the two races are, considering Fairies crave light to be more powerful and Vampires crave dark. 

_I wonder if there’s any books in the library about Vampires. Do they really sleep in coffins? Was that just a lie that Sehun told me to scare me? It must be terrifying to sleep in the dark, I would surely go crazy if I slept like that._

The hallways were bustling with energy as Baekhyun and Junmyeon made their way to the throne room. The maids were rushing around with piles of towels and bed sheets in their arms, and the cooks were carrying fresh ingredients from the garden. 

“Must be an important visit.” Baekhyun muttered, eyeing a tray of sugar cookies that swept by him. His stomach grumbled. 

“I already told you, the Kindom of Deson has an important matter to discuss with father. We have to be present to learn how business meetings like these go.” Junmyeon gave his little brother a sharp glare as he spoke. Baekhyun returned the look with a small pout. 

“But I’m not even crown prince, so why do I have to go?” He whined, crossing his arms. Junmyeon rolled his eyes. 

“Anything could happen before and after I turn king, Baekhyun. It’s important that you’re ready.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I just rather be sleeping right now instead of listening to a bunch of sharp-toothed assholes.” The smaller said, not even bothering to hide his displeasure towards them. 

“Why do you dislike them so much? It’s not like they’ve purposefully attacked us or anything before. They’ve been nothing but kind to us.” Junmyeon asked, steps steady but fast. 

“They’re giant pricks! Remember that time when we were children and we visited their kingdom? That knight in training was so rude to me! He said that a little fairy like me could never fight in battle because I was too pretty! Can you imagine!” 

All he got was laughter in return to his heartbreaking story. 

“Baekhyun-ah, I think you’ve got your story mixed up. I’m pretty sure that boy complimented you. He called you pretty!” 

“He called me little!” 

“You are kinda small, Baekhyun.” Junmyeon said with a smile. Baekhyun glared at him. 

“I’ll never forgive him or his giant ears.” Baekhyun whispered to himself right before they passed through the doors of the throne room. 

The room itself, though rather large, looked smaller with all the people gathered in it. There was the king, of course, along with his advisors. A few servants littered around, and Baekhyun smiled and waved at one of them, his name being Sehun. They were close, being raised together, and were always seen around each other. Some found it wrong for a prince to be friends with a servant, but Baekhyun couldn’t care less. The two of them were similar in everything except the blood that runs in their veins. 

“Ah, my sons. I’m glad you could make it.” King Hyeon announced, face smiling but voice clearly saying that they better not be late ever again if they didn’t want to face the consequences. “These are the Princes of the Kingdom of Deson, and I hope that you would be so kind as to sit with us and listen to their problems.” 

The Princes were pale, of course, but Baekhyun was surprised to see that they didn’t have glowing red eyes. Instead, they both had pricing, honey brown eyes. They reminded Baekhyun of the whiskey his father has in the cellar. 

They were also accompanied by a small group of people, which he assumed were guards and advisors. One of them, the one standing in the back with a stoic face and strict posture, was familiar to the young prince, but he couldn’t figure out how. Maybe it will come to him soon. 

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, your highnesses. My name is Prince Jongdae, and this is my younger brother Prince Jongin. We are sorry that we came at such an hour, but we acquire your assistance and hope you can forgive us.” The shorter one said, voice like a refreshing drink on a sunny day. Baekhyun instantly liked him. 

“The pleasure is all ours, Prince Jongdae. What can we help you with?” Junmyeon said, ever the dutiful crown prince. 

“I’ll keep it short and simple. We ask that you aid us in war.”  Prince Jongin was the one who spoke this time, mouth set in a straight line. “Our kingdom is having trouble keeping the Werewolves at bay, and we are desperate for more numbers and resources.” 

Baekhyun could see his father grip his wine glass in a tight manner, knuckles white and tense. Baekhyun, though not well versed in politics, could tell that this was very brave of the Kingdom of Deson to ask. 

“Why do you ask us to help? Surely their are other that could provide help, such as the Kingdom of Barlia or the Kingdom of Furia.” Junmyeon questioned. 

“They’ve all turned us down.” Jongdae explained, “They believe it to be a lost cause to fight against the Werewolves.” 

“But the Werewolves aren’t even a proper kingdom, right? I thought they were something like barbarians, and that they had trouble coming together to even plan an attack on a kingdom? I can’t imagine how much firepower and strength they have to make the Vampires defenseless.” Baekhyun was quiet as he spoke, wary that his words would cause the princes (or worse, his father) to be upset. 

Thankfully, the princes found it to be a compliment instead. 

“Thank you! Our forces are very strong, no doubt about that, but the Werewolves have started some sort of hierarchy between themselves. We have severely underestimated them, I’m afraid.” Jongdae spoke with a solemn air around himself. Jongin nodded his head in agreement. 

“We refuse to help you.” King Hyeon announced right away. Baekhyun couldn’t say he expected anything else. 

“Father, I think you should reconsider that.” Junmyeon said in a rush, looking at the king in earnest. “This could possibly harm us in the near future.” 

“While I don’t doubt that, I think we can always deal with that in the future if it occurs. I don’t find it necessary to concern myself and my people in a war that has nothing to do with me.” 

Baekhyun could see the crestfallen look on both Jongdae and Jongin’s faces at the king’s words. 

“But, father-“ 

“Enough, Junmyeon! I have made my decision already. I’m sorry we can not be of assistance to you.” King Hyeon erupted. “If you could, my sons, please accompany the princes back to their carriages.” 

The king left the table in a swift manner, cape blowing behind him and footsteps echoing as he left the room. 

Baekhyun waited till he was sure the king wasn’t coming back to speak. 

“What a dick.” 


	3. the first meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo! since this is my first story its kind of confusing but im trying to fix that the best i can. with the wings of the fairies, only other fairies can see them. since baekhyun isnt full fairy, he cant see wings and he doesnt have any himself. this is why theres no speaking of wings in this is so far since its from baekhyuns point of view.  
> enjoy!

Baekhyun _was only five years old when he left the castle for the first time. He wasn’t really sure where they were going, other than hearing that it was more of a business visit than anything else. He hoped there were other children to play with, at least._

_The place they arrived at, though not as bright and happy as his own home, was still very appealing to the young prince. There were tall towers, made entirely of brick and cement, and rose bushes littered the ground everywhere he looked. He knew now that this was the Kingdom of Deson, home of the Vampires._

_Baekhyun thought he was supposed to be scared of this place, supposed to be shaking just at the atmosphere in the Kingdom. But he was completely the opposite; he felt safe and secure here. Almost like the feeling of coming home for the first time in a long while._

_But that was ridiculous, of course. He was born and raised in the fairy kingdom._

_Right?_

~~~~”Baekhyun! Don’t say things so recklessly! What if he happened to hear you? I can’t save you everytime, you know.” Junmyeon scolded, eyebrows drawn tight together and mouth set in a firm line.

“I’m only stating the truth.” Baekhyun said, “And besides, I think it was completely rude of him to disregard our guests like that.” 

Jongdae and Jongin smiled at him in thanks, eyes showing more warmth then before. Baekhyun returned an even brighter smile back to them. 

“I’m very sorry that our kingdom couldn’t be any help to you, and I’m afraid that it would be unwise for me to go behind my fathers back. I rather not face the consequences.” The princes shared a look that Baekhyun couldn't decipher before turning around in their seats to talk quietly with the guard they brought along with them. Now that Baekhyun could get a good look at him, he took notice of how relaxed his posture was. It was like he wasn't even wary of the other people in the room. 

_How cocky_ , Baekhyun thought. 

He was quite tall as well, and even sitting down the guard could probably tower over him. Then again, most people were taller than Baekhyun. A trait of the fairies were being smaller than other races. 

"Alright, Prince Junmyeon and Prince Baekhyun. We are thankful you allowed us to speak with you, at the very least. We have no problems finding the exit from here, so if you could excuse us we will be going now. Have a good day, your highnesses." Jongdae spoke as he and his brother got up, bowing along with their guards before leaving the throne room. Once they were out of sight, Baekhyun groaned loudly before slumping in his seat. 

"That was exhausting. How does father do that all the time? Doesn't he get tired from declining our help all the time?" 

"We must respect his decisions." Junmyeon said, "Even if they don't appear to be the most wise." 

"So you admit it was a horrible decision!" Baekhyun exclaimed. Junmyeon, caught off guard, grew red from the accusation. 

"I never said that! Stop putting words in my mouth!" 

"Oh no, brother, I heard you loud and clear. I'm glad you agree with me." Baekhyun smiled cockily at the other, eyes playful. Junmyeon couldn't help but smile back, as he could never stay mad at the other for too long. "Besides, it's not like we're the only ones that think it. It's not a secret that the whole kingdom is not fond of the king." 

Junmyeon grimaced at the words, but it was the truth. Their people, though kind and generous, didn't approve of how the king seemed to refuse to help or ask for help from other kingdoms. It would be wiser to get alliances with other kingdoms because it could help them in the future, but the king was difficult at listening to others. Baekhyun thought that it could be because he had no queen anymore, ever since the previous Queen Rose passed away three years ago. 

But it was ridiculous to think that; the king has always been this way ever since the prince could remember. Cold and quiet, sometimes too harsh and rough, but still never enough to physically harm his sons. Yet, anyway. 

"Today was a tiring day, Baekhyun. Both of us should try to sleep for a little bit. Maybe it will help ease your mind if you rested for a while." Junmyeon smiled kindly before standing up from his chair and walking through the door on the right. Baekhyun sighed before doing the same. 

Unfortunately, it seemed that Baekhyun was not going to be able to sleep at all. He tossed and turned in his large bed, the dark purple sheets tangling in his legs. He huffed before flopping to lay on his back, staring at the roof of his room. There were fake stars plastered on it, from the time when he was a kid and he longed to go to the sky, to fly above everyone and be free from the responsibilities of being a prince. It was a stupid dream now, Baekhyun thought. There's nothing in the sky except the clouds in the day and the stars at night. It seemed lonely to be in the sky, surrounded by nothing but the deafening silence, so he gave up that dream as quick as he made it. 

His new dream only consisted of finding out who he really is. Baekhyun is fully aware that he is not the son of the late Queen Rose, and no matter how much he tries to lie to himself about that fact, it is alway there in his head; it's a constant banging that rings in his head so loudly he is afraid that he will go deaf at some point. He is deeply afraid of those thoughts, but he is also too curious for his own good. His brother calls it a curse, this curiosity of his, but Baekhyun thinks of it as a gift. After all, what kind of life would people live if they didn't allow their curiosity to thrive? 

He wondered what happened to his real mother? Was she still alive? Did she miss him? When he lay awake like this, which happened more often than he liked to admit, he tried to imagine what she looked like. Baekhyun knew she would be beautiful, and kind, and have patience. But he couldn't come up with an image in his head, because anything he imagined wouldn't even come close to the actual thing. Maybe his father has a picture of her somewhere. 

Baekhyun was so stuck in his own thoughts that he almost missed the frantic knocking on his door. 

"Prince Baekhyun, please awaken! We need to evacuate you to somewhere safe!" The guard stationed outside his door announced. Baekhyun scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion before ripping the blankets from his body and walking to the door. The bright light from the hallway suddenly coming into his room made his eyes burst into pain from the sudden light, and he had to rub them quickly to ease said pain away. Once he could see again, he noticed his guard, Minseok, eyeing him cautiously. "Are you okay? We really should start moving soon, my prince. We have been attacked in broad daylight and need to get you out of here." 

"Attacked? By whom?" Baekhyun gasped, tripping over his doorstep as Minseok grabbed him by the wrist to drag him somewhere safe. 

"Who do you think? Those god damn Werewolves thought it would be a good idea to attack us when the sun is out, when our powers are at our highest." Minseok sighed heavily, armor clanging as they ran. "Those Vampires are still here, too. I wouldn't be surprised if they brought the Werewolves as revenge for not helping them." 

"They are still here? They told me they were leaving this morning. Maybe they just saw the Werewolves coming our way and decided to help?" Baekhyun, always the hopeful one, wanted to believe that the Vampires would never do that to their kingdom. 

"Maybe. Or maybe they got scared and ran back to us to protect themselves like a bunch of cowards." The guard said angrily, stopping in front of a door that Baekhyun has never been able to enter before. "I will accompany you to where the others are, but I must leave right after to help defend the kingdom." 

The door opened to reveal another hallway, deserted of life and filled with more dust than Baekhyun has ever seen in his life. The prince watched as Minseok walked to the center of the hallway and knocked on the floor three times in a row, followed by another three after a short pause. There was a clank, like something being unlocked, and then a door opened in the floor right where the guard had knocked. Baekhyun watched as someone's head poked out, only to recognize that someone to be his friend Sehun. 

"Oh Sehun! What are you doing in the floor?" Baekhyun ran over to his dearest friend, hugging the other's head to his chest. 

"Well, I would tell you if you didn't have my face squished to your chest." Sehun's voice was muffled through the fabric, but it was still decipherable. 

"Oh, sorry." Baekhyun apologized as he took the other's face away from his own chest. His hands fell to the servants shoulders instead. 

"To answer your question, this is a tunnel that leads to an underground hideout your family created years ago in case an attack like this happened. Guard Minseok has entrusted me to protect you from this point on, as he needs to go help secure the castle. Your family is already safe, Prince Baekhyun." Sehun was guiding Baekhyun to the door in the floor, helping him down the ladder while speaking to him the whole time. 

"Oh, thank goodness. Are the princes from our neighboring kingdom safe as well?" 

"Yes, your highness. The princes and their guard are here as well." Baekhyun sighed in relief. He was glad everyone was safe for now. He glanced up at the door he just came through, spotting Minseok right before he closed the door. 

"Please stay safe, Minseok! I would very much like to see your face after this is over, okay?" He yelled. Minseok smiled. 

"Of course, your highness." 

And then the door was closed, and the young prince and his even younger servant was swallowed by the darkness. 


	4. the werewolves descent

_Baekhyun, as far as he was concerned, could care less about things such as swords and armor and how capable one was at combat. After all, he's a prince, so why would he busy himself with something like that? The young boy would rather spend his time learning a new piano piece than practicing his aim with a bow._

_His brother, however, is very different. Junmyeon is very obsessed with taking new steps in defending the kingdom, even staying up well past his bed time practicing on the wooden dummies they have in the training room. Even at the age of 8, the Crown Prince was quite efficient in archery, hand-to-hand combat, and sword fighting. Baekhyun once asked him why he was so insistent on learning how to fight, when it was just the two of them gazing up at the stars on the younger's ceiling._

_"I made a vow to myself to protect this kingdom. To protect father and mother. And to protect you, Baekhyun."_

_Junmyeon was gazing hard at the ceiling as he said this, voice more firm than Baekhyun has ever heard it be. There was something in his eyes that Baekhyun couldn't place, but he didn't want to upset his brother, so he kept quiet._

_"One day, Baekhyun, you will find the answers to all the questions you may have. Patience is the key to everything. Promise me you will remember that."_

_"I promise, hyung."_

* * *

 

"I think it was this way, Prince Baekhyun." Sehun said, voice somewhat steady. Minseok left not too long ago, and the prince and the servant have been busy trying to find a way back with no source of direction. It wasn't working very well. Baekhyun hated the dark, too, so he really wasn't helping himself in this situation.

The tunnel had no source of light when they entered it, and finding a candle of lamp seemed to be impossible. Baekhyun assumed that Sehun has never been in this tunnel before either, if the way he stumbled haphazardly ahead of the prince was any indication of. 

Baekhyun himself couldn't move, feeling too much like he was stuck inside some kind of dream. The dark has always done this to him: left his senses heightened to a point that everything felt unreal. There were things in the dark, too. Ugly, vicious things that felt like they were crawling all over him and suffocating him until even his lungs felt like they were going to burst. He looked up to the ceiling, where he could see the stars and the galaxy and everything in between, but it was all gone. There was nothing there, nothing to guide him when he was lost in the nothing that surrounded him. 

And then he saw it. A glowing red light, bright and loud and  _alive_. It was coming at the two of them from the right, moving at a steady speed. Whoever it is, Baekhyun would probably not hesitate to hug the breath right out of them. He really thought he was going to start going into a panic attack back there. 

_Damn Minseok,_ Baekhyun thought,  _when he gets back I'm forcing him to always have a flashlight on him._

"Hello? My name is Sehun, may I know who is coming towards us?" Sehun questioned, voice wary. Baekhyun could just make out the servant's figure inching in front of the prince. 

"My name is Chanyeol. I am the personal guard to the Princes of Deson." The rough, rich voice of the man carrying the torch replied. As he got closer, Baekhyun noticed how he got taller and taller, until he was right next to them. Baekhyun barely reached his shoulder. "I was tasked to retrieve the two of you and bring you to safety." 

"Tasked by who?" Baekhyun questioned, gazing up at Chanyeol. 

"The Crown Prince, your highness." Chanyeol answered, his gaze never wavering from Baekhyun's. The young prince beamed at the mention of his older brother, glad to know that Minseok was telling the truth when he said that his family was safe. 

"Well the, Chanyeol. Lead the way." Sehun said, hand on one hip and one eyebrow arched. It was the typical _"let's hurry up, I'm getting bored here"_ that usually came from the servant when he became fed up with whatever he was doing. Baekhyun giggled at the affronted look on the guard's face as he looked at Sehun, hand gently covering his mouth. His laughter seemed to make the situation less scary, almost liked it was creating more light in the dark tunnel. Baekhyun was just happy that he was no longer having the beginning of a panic attack. 

"Follow me." Chanyeol growled out, turning quickly on one heel and walking down the way he came from. The other two followed quickly behind, with Sehun easily keeping up but Baekhyun having to work twice as hard to be able to walk the same distance as the other two. The torch gave off an orange glow to the stone walls surrounding them, illuminating the cracks showing in the foundation and the chunks missing at some places. There was dust everywhere, and cobwebs were embracing the walls like it was their own home; each one was intricately made and neatly placed, and Baekhyun could see spiders crawling everywhere he looked. 

He resisted the urge to scream. 

He turned back in front of him to look at the guard in front of him, who said his name was Chanyeol. He wondered if that was his real name, or just an alias to keep his identity safe. It wasn't a weird thing to do these days. Nevertheless, Baekhyun thought that if he was stuck in a small tunnel, he is glad it is with Chanyeol. The other was obviously built well, with strong arms and wide shoulders. He wasn't that bad on the eyes either in the looks department, but that's straying off course so Baekhyun would rather not think like that. 

They came to a stop in front of a cement door, multiple locks decorating the right side like a puzzle. Baekhyun has always hated puzzles. 

Chanyeol went about unlocking all them in a calm manner while the other two were waiting impatiently behind him. Once the last lock was free-some kind of four digit code that Baekhyun didn't bother to remember-they pushed through to be greeted by the royal family. 

Unfortunately, it seems that someone got to the room before the three of them could. 

The room, quaint and filled with a yellow glow cause by the scattered lamps, looked like it had been through a twister. The furniture, a simple couch and wooden chairs, were haphazardly thrown around the floor; there was some kind of substance splattered around in some places, dark red, and Baekhyun feared what that could mean. There was another door to the left that was broken and hanging limply by only a few bolts. 

Suddenly, there was a soft noise, like a whimper of sorts, and Chanyeol leapt into action. He unsheathed his sword, sharp and glinting in the light, before standing in front of Baekhyun to protect him from whatever could be making that noise. It came once again, slightly louder, and Baekhyun scrunched his eyebrows at the sound. It came from behind the overturned couch, and it sounded like they were in pain. The prince slowly raised his hand to gently touch Chanyeol's arm, forcing the guard to bring down the sword. Chanyeol turned to give him a confused look, only for Baekhyun to nod to behind the couch and raise his finger to his own mouth to signal for him to be quiet. Chanyeol nodded to show his understanding. 

The two of them slowly crept towards the couch, with Sehun keeping an eye out for any more sounds or movement around the room. Chanyeol stopped briefly before the edge of the couch, crouched low, to glance back at Baekhyun. They nodded at each other once more before Chanyeol started counting down from three with his fingers. 

_1..._

_2..._

_3!_

They jumped out from behind the couch, Chanyeol with his sword and Baekhyun with a piece of wood he found next to the couch, prepared to face off against a werewolf. Only, instead of a werwolf, they found one of the princes of Deson, eyes scrunched in pain and holding his side, blood splattered on his shirt and face. 

"Jongin?" Chanyeol yelled, dropping his sword to cradle the youngest Deson prince. "Who did this to you? Where is Jongdae? Can you stand?" 

Jongin groaned, and Baekhyun could see the blood stain on his shirt spreading. There was a wound on his side, some kind of gash that was steadily leaking blood. 

"Sehun! Get over here!" Baekhyun shouted, kneeling next to Chanyeol and helping Jongin apply more pressure to the wound. Sehun ran over right away, stumbling as he saw the state that the prince was in. "Quick, apply pressure here and try to get him talking." Baekhyun instructed the servant, showing him the right way to stop the bleeding. 

Baekhyun glanced around the room, looking for anything to wrap the wound up. There was nothing visible to his eye, so he started rummaging through different drawers and cupboards. After no more than a minute, he found a little box with simple medical equipment in it. He rushed back to Jongin, now kneeling on the other side of Chanyeol and Sehun. He was glad to see that Jongin was talking quietly with the other two, even if it was hard to catch a few of his mumbled words. 

"Do you know what you're doing?" Chanyeol questioned quietly, doubt swimming in his eyes. Baekhyun smiled at him. 

"Of course. While my brother was out learning how to wield a bow, I was inside learning the right way to protect him." 

The next hour consisted of Baekhyun working to disinfect and close the wound, seeing as it needed a few stitches. He winced each time Jongin let out a particular rought shout, but his hands remained steady. He could feel Chanyeol watching those same hands closely. 

Soon enough, the prince leaned away from Jongin, sighing quietly before wiping the sweat that was on his brow. Jongin was now peacefully asleep, face more relaxed that his life was no longer in danger. Baekhyun was glad that his skills finally came in handy. 

"Thank you, Prince Baekhyun." Chanyeol said gratefully, startling Baekhyun out of the thoughts he lost himself in for a moment. 

"It's no big deal. Prince Jongin used to be a very good friend of mine, I was glad that I could help him." Baekhyun smiled, and Chanyeol was suddenly reminded of sunny gardens and sweet strawberries. 

"Not to interrupt whatever that was, but I think we got a real problem here." Sehun said, voice rising with his panic. Baekhyun looked at the servant before noticing he was pointing to something. His finger was pointing to the broken door they saw when coming in, which was now filled with voiced and the glow of torches. 

"Well, shit." 

 


End file.
